


Messy Meditation

by radicalApollo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalApollo/pseuds/radicalApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has some trouble meditating. Maybe there's a better way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Meditation

Steven sat. He had lost track of exactly how long he was sitting, but he did know it was probably, maybe, definitely more than ten minutes, give or take three. Eyes: closed, legs: crossed, jaw: only slightly tensed. On top of a hill far from the temple, and far enough from beach city to not hear the hustle and bustle of cars or people, he sat. He remembered... it was the same hill where he almost died from all that moss. Lars almost died too! Sour Cream and Buck and Jenny! That would have been just horrible! This wasn’t helping at all!

...

Breathe...

...

Meditation. It was the word that crossed his mind many times. Pearl always told him that she thought it would suit him well, and help him control his powers better, but every time he tried, something came up. He either couldn’t stay still for long enough, or amethyst would come to mess with his composure. Noogies while you tried to concentrate don’t do much to help he didn’t think. Pearl, trying her best, even went ahead and pointed out everything he was doing wrong the last time he tried. “You have to straighten up your back” she would say. “Aline your chakras Steven. No not like that, vertically! You have to shift the blue one to the left. Your other left…” she’d continue. He found out pretty fast that trying at the temple just wouldn’t fly.

It had been fourteen minutes now, for sure, give or take three, and he still didn’t feel anything. He wasn’t sure if he was suppose to feel anything in the first place. Garnet, another master of meditation, or MOM for short, always told him that he needed to feel everything, and nothing all at once. “First, you must clear your mind Steven. Leave your body behind, feeling the galaxy at your back, and when you feel like you’re falling through it, then you’ve done it.” she would explain, before showing it off herself and seeming to zone out for hours. All that seemed pretty scary to him. feeling everything and nothing? Leaving your body for hours? Is that really what he’s signing up for here? Hrm... No other way to find out than to try...

So he sat. Deep breaths. Slow breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. His eyes were closed too tight and his back was almost arched backwards. He relaxed, pulling himself back and letting his body almost fall into place. The wind hit him and the sun rested on his face. He tried clearing his mind, it took some doing, or maybe not doing, but soon, there was nothing but a soft ringing in his mind that, too, faded away.

...

....

.....

A twitch of an eyelid. The numbness in a leg. An itch on his forehead. Is there an ant on his leg? Please don’t be an ant. In trying to think about nothing, he started noticing everything. With a sigh he fell back onto the grass, face to the sky, eyes to the clouds. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t get to that place. He wasn’t even sure what “that place” was, but he knew he needed to get there. Well... did he really need to? The clouds passed by. Fluffy and slow, deep blue sky behind them with the blurry haze of orange from the sunset only just starting to fade in. Maybe meditation wasn’t for him. Even so, right then, he felt like a cloud. Everything slowed down and the ease he felt at that moment was more than anything he got from that last attempt. Whether meditation was right for him or not was a question for another day. Right now, He was on cloud nine. Maybe it was cloud twelve? Six? He wasn’t really keeping track.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fiction I've written seriously. I did one before for Motorcity a good whiles back but it was so slapdash and horrible I'm glad it's lost to history. This one, in part, was inspired by how I handle meditation. I hope to be writing more real soon!


End file.
